Good trip
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu et Kriss partent en convention et laissent donc leurs personnalités ensemble selon les affinités, les Hippies sont donc réunis pour une journée tranquille... Tranquille ? si seulement ils n'avaient pas voulu 'essayer' des choses... Hippie/Hippie pour ma titi' !


**Cet OS est dédié à ma femme (si si elle m'a dit oui le 22/07/2014 à 21h15 !) bon ok elle le pensait peut-être pas xD bon disons qu'elle le pensait !**

**Cet Os est donc dédié à Titipo pour l'encourager à se magner le cul de faire les OS que j'ai demandés ! Haha, c'est un pairing auquel tu m'as initiée et qui m'a plu donc je t'offre ma version !**

**Enjoy bande de gens !**

_**Mise à jour pour le nom du pairing : de Hippie/Hippie Titipo et moi sommes tombées d'accord sur un nom ! 2ppies ! qui se lit toupies ;) voilàààà :D**_

* * *

**Good trip**

Mathieu était parti à une nouvelle conférence avec Antoine et Kriss et il avait donc dû laisser ses personnalités qu'il avait jugé bon de réunir avec celles de Kriss : Les Profs ensembles, Croc'Homo avec le Patron (non, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, je vous jure que vous n'en avez pas envie… Vraiment… n'insistez pas…) et ainsi de suite.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'un matin, le Hippie qui tripait déjà dans sa camionnette entendit trois coups frappés à la porte de l'auto

''Entre gros c'est ouvert !'' avait-il répondu sans même savoir à qui il s'adressait

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la personnalité Hippie de Kriss de Minute Papillon.

''Salut man, je dois rester ici le temps que Kriss revienne de la conférence''

''Ouais gros, Mathieu me l'a dit. Assieds-toi gros.''

''Merci man''

''Gros''

''Man''

''Gros''

''Man''

Ils se regardèrent en silence, fumant chacun leur joint. Ils discutèrent capitalisme, drogue, poneys et licornes bleues. Tripèrent une bonne heure en silence, sinon pour lancer des ''LICORNE !'' avant de replonger dans le mutisme de leur monde camé. Le Hippie à qui appartenait le van avait fini de triper avant son ami de minute papillon et le regarda sans vraiment le voir : il pensait. Mais pas à ces trucs cons auxquels pensent les drogués pacifistes ! Non, lui il pensait au genre de drogue à laquelle il n'avait jamais gouté. À vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas plus homosexuel que ça, ni même hétéro, c'était ça le truc, il aimait tout le monde (patron compris !) même si son pote pacifiste figurait en tête de liste. En fait ce qu'il ressentait lui-même ne le savait pas, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser pour essayer, pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Pour voir quoi.

L'autre sorti à son tour de son trip et se rendit compte de l'attention soutenue que lui portait son ami, ne souhaitant pas le déranger, il fit comme si de rien n'était quelques minutes, mais l'attention qui lui était portée ne s'amenuisait pas, au contraire il semblait être observé sous toutes ses coutures.

''Y'a un problème man ?'' Lâcha-t-il enfin

Le Hippie d'SLG sursauta

''Nan gros, y'a pas de problème gros.''

''T'as pas l'air bien man, ouvre une fenêtre ?''

''C'est rien gros''

Ils se rallumèrent chacun un joint, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer

''J'ai une question gros ?''

''Ouais man ?''

''T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Pour savoir ce que ça fait ?''

''Nan man, Kriss veut pas qu'on sorte. Je connais que lui et les autres''

''Moi aussi gros. Tu veux essayer ?''

''Avec toi man ?''

''Pourquoi pas gros ? Entre pote, juste pour voir ce que ça fais gros''

La personnalité de Kriss sembla réfléchir un long -très long- moment avant de hocher un peu la tête

''Ouais man, pour voir c'que ça fait''

Sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre, celui d'SLG se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son invité, lui offrant un baisé chaste, doux et bref.

''C'est pas désagréable man''

''C'est même plutôt… cool gros.''

Ils avaient tous les deux rosis et fumaient à nouveau en silence.

''Tu sais man, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien ressenti ce que ça fait, on devrais recommencer.''

''Ouais gros, je suis pas trop sûr non plus''

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps, plus amoureusement, mettant dans le lien de leurs lèvres tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau le Hippie de Kriss posa une main sur la jambe de son homologue d'SLG et lui dit cash

''Man, j'crois bien qu'il y a d'autres truc qu'on pourrait essayer s'tu veux''

''Ouais gros, c'est naturel peace''

Le Patron, prenant une pause de son jeu avec Croc'Homo, se mit à sa fenêtre pour fumer et remarqua que le Van du drogué qui était garé dans la cour de Mathieu avait un drôle de mouvement

''Putain, j'crois qu'les deux bouffeurs de Soja font des cochonneries sans moi ! Viens voir ça gamin !''

Croc'Homo regarda par la fenêtre, se rapprocha du Patron et laissa glisser une patte sur ses fesses

''Arrête ça gamin, tu m'excite !''

D'un regard aguicheur, Croc'Homo mit fin à la pause, le Van du Hippie ne se calma qua tard dans la soirée, lorsque Mathieu et Kriss revinrent, un peu éméchés et très fatigués. Quelle dure journée.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon même si j'espère que ma titi' a aimé cet OS j'espère aussi qu'il a plu au lecteur innocent qui passait juste par là ! Une review s'il vous plait avant de partir ? Sinon je livre votre cadavre à Croc'Homo et votre âme au patron !**


End file.
